Alternative energy systems have steadily increased in popularity over the years. Some alternative energy systems are based on renewable energy sources, such as wind or solar. Some building owners or managers install small wind farms to produce electricity and to help reduce a reliance on power companies and/or a regional or national energy grid. Further, some building owners or managers install a solar panel system or photovoltaic (PV) modules. Photovoltaic (PV) modules and related mounting hardware are generally well known and in widespread use. Users often opt to install PV systems for a variety of reasons. For example, some users desire to reduce monthly electricity expenditures while some other users desire to reduce their carbon footprint.